Velius Flynn
Velius Flynn, commonly referred to as Flynn is a Viking boy and born to a rather small tribe called The Tinkerers, who were largely wiped out during a pillage on their main homeland and were forced to move to a much smaller location with reduced numbers. He bonded with Shimmer after a chance encounter with her, leading to the two bonding over time and becoming Velius's dragon mount. The pair explore the world in hope of finding critical advancements to help his people rebuild their society. During his journey, he met Sigrid Henderson and helped her escape from her tribe, the Stormchasers, who were pursuing her. She stayed with him and they became traveling partners and eventually married. Physical description Velius is a very sturdy boy with short black hair, he wears a dark grey hooded tunic and a brown cloak. He has a crossbow strapped on his back along with bolts that are strapped to a large brown belt around his waist. He also has a research book, dagger and slingshot attached to it. In addition, he wears brown pants and boots along with black gloves. His cloak has Changewing scales sewn onto it, allowing it to camouflage with Shimmer but only if the cloak is touching Shimmer's body. Personality Velius is very intelligent and curious about the natural world. His upbringing within the Tinkerer clan has made him very resourceful and creative, allowing him to make inventions out of the most simplistic of items. He is very serious when it comes to his work, especially saving his people but can also easily relax if its needed. Abilities Due to Velius growing up in an engineer-like society, he has been taught various forms of craft. He also knows range combat due to having spent his time with a variety of crossbows. Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' Having grown up in the Tinker clan, Velius has learned a wide range of technical skills and is capable of making a wide range of inventions. *'Craftsmanship:' Velius is capable of making a variety of tools and objects such as smoke bombs and traps. *'Archery:' Throughout the most of his life, Velius has trained heavily with crossbows to protect himself when out in the wild. *'Dragon training:' Velius is skilled enough to have tamed his own dragon, Shimmer. Velius is capable of handling himself against other wild dragons. *'Piloting:' Velius is a skilled flier and is able to utilize Shimmer's camouflage ability to hide from other dragons or pilots. *'Medical intuition:' Velius appears to have some degree of medical training as he was able to treat Sigrid after she was shot in the shoulder. Equipment *'Crossbow:' Flynn's primary weapon is a crossbow of his own design. *'Shimmer cloak:' Flynn possesses a cloak made from Shimmer's shed skin. When active, the cloak will completely conceal the wearer and make them entirely invisible. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Velius is not as large or strong as typical Vikings and can be easily overpowered by someone physically stronger than him. Trivia *Velius is a Roman name meaning "concealed". *Flynn is a common Irish surname. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters